The Originals
by Sharli
Summary: This is my take on how the Originals a.k.a. Klaus, from the Vampire Diaries came into being. It's a short fic, but please R/R! ***Completed***


Title: The Originals   
Author: Sharli  
E-mail: prettybarbie33@hotmail.com  
Rating: 15   
Warnings: human sacrifice   
Spoilers: Vampire Diaries

Disclaimers: The concept of the Vampire Diaries and the character, Klaus, belong to L.J. Smith. All other characters are my own.   
Summary: A short story of how the Originals came into being. Klaus and some friends search for immortality. They get it and more.  
Comments: I do not speak German. I used a translator and I'm not sure if this is correct, but I did put the German translated into English at the end of the story. Please do not email me angry because I cannot speak German. I apologize to anyone who speaks this language.

***

Gavin peered out from beneath the bushes. The flames of the fire he'd been tracking rose high above the ground. Three citizens from his village gathered there, watching the red and gold dance about elegantly. Why they were out in the Western Woods at such a late hour was beyond Gavin, but he was going to find out. He knew everyone who stood around the blaze tonight. 

Klaus Van Alban, Noel Diederick, and Alejandro Mathis. 

A pot hung over the fire. It resembled a caldron, like the ones you heard about in stories about witches. Gavin wondered what was inside, but then Alejandro's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Klaus, are you sure this is going to work? Perhaps it is just another dead end." Alejandro said.

The tall blonde haired man stood and paced around the fire, "I believe this is the real thing." His blue eyes glowed in the light. 

"Maybe we are foolish searching for immortality. Maybe it doesn't exist." Alejandro argued.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his feeble minded friend. Of course there was such a thing. It had been written in legends since the beginning of time. And something that traced that far back surely must be real. The question was finding out how to obtain it. 

"And what if it does?" Klaus said answering his friend's question, "No harm will come from testing it out." He thought over the ingredients that the old hag had told him to gather. She had seemed like a crazy old woman, in her cabin in the woods ranting about blood and immortality. Her black, glossy eyes cold, and completely believing what she was saying. She passed on all her knowledge to Klaus. Klaus had been fascinated by it. Ever since he and his friends had been young they'd been told the stories of the elfin people who lived forever in the woods. Fairies, goblins, and dwarfs. Creatures of fantasies. Well, perhaps maybe fairies and goblins didn't exist, but immortality sure did. He could feel it in his bones. 'But there is a price' the woman said. Klaus had shrugged her off, whatever the cost it was not too much to ask of him, as long as he could live forever. 

"Where the heck is Quito?" Noel asked, rubbing her arms to keep warm. 

Gavin watched as a tall black haired man stepped out from the trees. 

"It's about time." Klaus scolded, "The moon is almost out. Do you have it?" 

"I had to take care of a slight problem, but I got it." He pulled a bundle from his sack.

The bundle squirmed and kicked. 

An animal? Gavin thought.

Then a tiny cry sounded, a human cry, a baby's cry. 

What were they doing with a child? Though in the back of his mind he knew all too well.

Klaus stepped forward and took the baby. He smiled at it and stroked its soft head.

The baby seemed to calm and even giggle as Klaus tickled its chin. Then suddenly Gavin heard a terrible snap and Klaus' hands jerked to the right. 

The child's head hung limp as a rag doll.

Klaus then proceeded in pulling a dagger from his boot. With it he carved a symbol on the child's bare chest. He then held the child in the air for all to see. 

The devil's star.

Gavin gasped and covered his mouth.

Were they insane?

Klaus began to speak in a foreign tongue, "Mai holen das Leben dieses Kindes, alle, die vor dem Flamme eturnal Leben stehen." 

It sounded German, but Gavin couldn't be sure. 

Then without regard Klaus dropped the baby into the brew that hung over the fire. It floated and bobbed along in the soup-like substance. 

Klaus then removed other ingredients from the bag. It was mostly plants and roots, but Gavin couldn't make out what kind. The only one he recognized was the poison ivy. 

Klaus stepped back and looked at his followers. 

"Now we must hold hands and repeat the incantation." He paused, "Leben, das durch Zeit verlängert. Eturnal und Undying. Herum für immer gehen und sehen nie das Grab. Wir ersuchen die Nacht und um die Sterne, um uns zu führen. Nehmen Sie diese Schmerz des Sterbens weg. Lassen Sie uns nie es glauben ist Atem."

They repeated it over and over. Their voices growing louder and louder. 

Gavin backed away farther into the woods. He had to tell the other villagers. 

He watched as each of them brought a goblet to their lips and drank the liquid. A drop rolled down the side of Klaus' mouth. A drop as red as blood. 

Gavin felt himself gag, but he felt compelled to watch.

When they stopped drinking something strange happened.

They seemed to change before his very eyes.

He watched as Klaus' blonde locks curled into golden tresses. His blue eyes seemed to have bits of electricity coursing through them now. His tan skin lightened to a pale white. And when he smiled, Gavin saw teeth. Teeth like that of a jungle cat. 

Gavin turned on his heal and ran towards the wood's exit in a panic. 

Klaus looked up abruptly, his eyes darting towards the trees. He saw someone running through the woods like a bat out of hell. 

"Klaus it worked." Alejandro was saying, looking himself over.

"It worked." Klaus replied, "But we have company."

Klaus darted into the woods, running faster than he had ever dreamed of when he'd been human. The reflexes were amazing. He could hear his the person's heart beating rapidly, he could smell the fear. 

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked, jerking him to the ground.

The boy panted with exhaustion and all of the others caught up and stood beside Klaus.

"Gavin." Noel said, with pity.

"Why were you watching us, Gavin?" Klaus asked, "And what did you see?"

Gavin didn't answer.

"And when you do talk don't lie. I have this sixth sense, I can smell a lie." Klaus smiled, as though he were playing with a mouse. 

"I was...I was..." Gavin couldn't speak, "I didn't see anything." 

"Of course not." Klaus smiled, "Too bad you're lying to my face. You saw everything. If the truth be known you followed us into the woods tonight."

"No." Gavin shook his head, wishing he had minded his own business. 

"Well, since there's no way to be sure you'll have to die." Klaus laughed slightly, "But it'll be alright. I'm just dying to know what these canines are for." 

He bent forward, mouth opened, teeth bared.

"Wait!" Came Noel's voice.

They all turned to look at her. The beautiful girl, now even more beautiful. Her long, curly brown hair shone in the moon. Her silvery eyes filled with compassion. She knew this boy, they all did, and she didn't think that him seeing them was a reason for killing him.

"Maybe killing him isn't the best answer." She said.

"It's the perfect answer. There's no other way we can make sure he keeps his mouth shut." Klaus growled.

"Yes, there is." She said.

Klaus waited for her to explain.

"Make him one of us." She replied. 

Klaus frowned, "This weak, pathetic boy?" he asked.

Noel nodded.

Klaus laughed, it was a truly evil laugh. 

"No, he must die." Klaus said, "There is no other solution." And then before she could say more he bit into Gavin's neck as swift as a striking snake.

It had come so naturally to him, that he didn't feel the least bit disgusted as the blood flowed down his throat. Rich and gushing. 

So this is the price the old woman spoke of, he thought. Taking the blood of another to sustain my own. 

Klaus wasn't sure that, that was truly the price. But he did know that as he swallowed this boy's blood a sense of power overwhelmed him. It was as though he was getting stronger through this boys pain.

Gavin winced and tried to pry Klaus' hands off him, but the eturnal life had come with inhuman strength. Try as he might, nothing would loosen Klaus' grip.

He could feel his heart slowing as Klaus sucked out his life.

Klaus seemed to be enjoying this thoroughly. He gnawed at Gavin's throat, further driving the pain. 

Finally, when Gavin felt he would die at any moment Klaus released him, dropping his body on the ground, just as he had dropped the baby into the stew.

"That was unlike anything I've ever felt." Klaus said, "There are not words to describe the power that seems to flow into you." 

The others seemed interested, but Noel only seemed to see Gavin dying in the dirt. 

Alejandro's lips parted and he felt his canines lengthen as he looked at the blood trickling down Gavin's throat.

"Come." Klaus said, "Blood is our food, as well as our drink. Let's feast and enjoy ourselves. Though, we have all eternity to enjoy life."

"Let's go." Quito said hungrily, "Our entire village is down there, sleeping soundly in their beds. Unsuspecting, unaware." he smiled.

"I agree." Alejandro said, "Let's drain them dry."

They all started to walk to the village.

Noel kneeled down beside Gavin. 

His eyes were rolling into the back of his head. He was breathing rhythmically, but weakly. 

"Gavin, you're dying." Noel said.

Gavin knew she spoke the truth. Klaus had sucked the very elixir of life from his body. 

"Maybe I can help. He drained you of your blood, you need some back." Noel said, "I'll give you some of mine. I will live forever. I have plenty to spare. It's worth a try." She paused, "Do you want to live, Gavin?"

He could barely speak. He felt terrible; he was in more pain than he'd ever been in, in his life. But he knew he didn't want to die. And what Noel was proposing, made since in his incoherent state.

"Yes." he mumbled, barely audible.

Noel smiled, and brought her wrist to her mouth. In on swift jerk she cut her wrist and held it to Gavin's lips.

Gavin did not hesitate. Like a child he grasped at the wrist and brought it to his lips. The blood filled his mouth and breathed new life into his body. It was as though he were being restored. He drank greedily unaware of the consequences of what he was doing. They may have found eturnal life, but they also found eturnal dark. Night would become a companion to all who drank the blood of the innocent. 

The night is their home forever.

Blood is their life sustainer.

They were first of their kind.

They are the Originals.

The End

Translations:

German: Mai holen das Leben dieses Kindes, alle, die vor dem Flamme eturnal Leben stehen

English: May the life of this child's bring eturnal life to all who stands around the flame. 

German: Leben, das durch Zeit verlängert. Eturnal und Undying. Herum für immer gehen und sehen nie das Grab. Wir ersuchen die Nacht und um die Sterne, um uns zu führen. Nehmen Sie diese Schmerz des Sterbens weg. Lassen Sie uns nie es glauben ist Atem.

English: Life that extends through time. Eturnal and undying. To walk around forever and never see the grave. We call upon the night and the stars to guide us. Take away this pain of dying. Never let us feel Death's breath. 


End file.
